


huracán

by heylenna (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Barista!Suigetsu, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heylenna
Summary: A Suigetsu le gustan tres cosas: su trabajo en la cafetería, los chistes malos y las amenazas naturales. Lo que no le gusta es cierta pelirroja que sólo le visita por el café gratis.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Implied Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke & Team Hebi | Team Taka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	huracán

—¡SU-I-GET-SU!

—Ah, la puta madre ¿ahora qué?

El joven suspiró cuando vio a su amiga llegar hecha un desastre emocional (cosa que no era novedad) llenado la estancia con su presencia porque no había forma en que Karin tuviera una entrada silenciosa. El estruendo y energía destructiva era un constante en su vida, así desde el primer momento en que tuvo la desgracia de conocerle.

La chica se acercó a la barra que le separaba entre el cliente y el trabajador de la cafetería, cosa que agradecía mucho pues evitaba que descargara su frustración con él a base de golpes.

Algo que no limitaba ser agresiva verbalmente, claro.

—Me encuentro hecha una mierda y ¿así me recibes, maldito asqueroso? —le reclamó Karin, poniendo con fuerza las manos en la barra, provocando que los demás clientes voltearan disimuladamente hacia ellos.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —le respondió en un falso tono compasivo—, a veces olvido que los animales también tienen sentimientos.

Un joven muy alto y de cabellera pelirroja se acercó velozmente al lado de ella, evitando que esta le lanzara un frasco de azúcar que justo había tomado entre sus manos.

—Karin —dijo Jūgo, sonriendo con calidez y quitándole el azúcar—, ¿estás bien? Hoy llegaste más tarde de lo usual ¿qué ha pasado?

La chica volteó hacia él y su cara cambió de forma drástica, dejando paso al desasosiego.

—Creo… creo que —titubeó la pelirroja, haciendo pausas, tomando valor—, que Sasuke tiene novia.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, voltearon a verse entre sí, hasta que Suigetsu se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke? —repitió el joven, como si sugerirlo fuera ridículo—. ¿Nuestro amigo asexual de la universidad? ¿El hermano del jefe que dirige esta cadena de cafetería? ¿El único con trabajo decente y no un empleo de salario mínimo como nosotros porque no contamos con experiencia laboral ni familia con conexiones? ¿Ese mismo?

—¿Pues de qué otro hablaría, escoria parlante? —reclamó molesta por el tono escéptico que había empleado, como si fuera una idiota por siquiera mencionarlo. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia su amigo pelirrojo, quejándose amargamente—. Ayer en la fiesta de egresados, los vi juntos y puedo jurar que los vi… besándose.

—¿Besandose con quién? —preguntó Jūgo, empleando un tono amable.

—Una chica horrible de cabello teñido de rosa —escupió ella, sacando su celular y abriendo la aplicación de instagram, lista para buscar su perfil. Cosa que a Suigetsu le pareció un poco psicópata que conociera el nombre y usuario—. Aquí, esta es la chica.

Se acercó a la pantalla y miró las fotos de una joven que conocía de vista: Sakura. Y si él tuviera que admitir ante un juez y notario público, verdad sea dicha, era bastante guapa. De ese tipo de chicas guapas que con sólo verlas, sabes tienen dinero y clase, lo necesario para ganar muchos seguidores y alguna que otra colaboración con una marca. Muy linda, pero no su tipo.

Pensó que era el momento perfecto para soltar un comentario sarcástico (por cierto uno buenísimo que tenía bastante tiempo esperando usar), pero Jūgo se le adelantó, quizá a propósito, y habló primero.

—Sé quién es —dijo él, devolviéndole el celular a la nerviosa chica—. Sasuke me mencionó a Sakura una vez, al parecer fueron muy cercanos en la infancia —la miró a los ojos, hablando de forma seria—. No sé qué esperas que te digamos, en el fondo ya lo sabes, Karin. Sabes cómo es él, y sabes lo que significa.

Al parecer la chica comprendió lo que su enorme amigo intentaba decirle, pues al final se cruzó de brazos y ocultó su cara entre ellos, tirándose a la barra, de forma un poco dramática.

—Odio, con todo mi ser —murmuró la pelirroja, con voz ahogada por estar oculta entre sus brazos—, esta enfermedad llamada heterosexualidad.

El pelirrojo le dio una palmada en la espalda, en intento de consuelo.

—Lo siento —dijo con pesar—, pero ya es tiempo, Karin —murmuró quedito y se fue a la caja para atender al cliente, uno que se sentía muy confundido de presenciar todo aquello.

Suigetsu rodó los ojos, sabía que ella lo estaba pasando mal, pero también le era un poco difícil reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba presenciando la culminación de una obsesión de amor no correspondido de _cinco_ años. Porque ella era así de intensa, podía irse del cero al cien en un segundo por una sola persona y mantenerse en un estado constante de cariño.

No obstante, llevar por años un amor unilateral era desgastante, incluso para alguien tan testarudo como ella. Por lo que después de tantos años de desaires, silencios, rechazos y otros pequeños incidentes que se fueron sumando poco a poco a la desilusión, había llegado su inevitable desenlace: superarlo.

_Al fin._

—Y supongo vienes aquí a lloriquear por el café gratis ¿no?

—Obvio —respondió ella, sin moverse—. Sin azúcar y con un tercio de leche descremada.

—Por tu culpa nunca bebo mis cafés de cortesía —le contestó él, mientras le preparaba la misma bebida de todos los días. Sabía exactamente la cantidad de café que debía poner y el punto exacto de leche que a ella le gustaba. Era tan común prepararselo que formaba parte de su rutina y lo hacía de forma inconsciente.

Karin levantó el rostro cuando escuchó la taza de café posar cerca de ella, acercando de forma penosa su mano para tomarla y beber pequeños sorbos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como si el amor de su vida se hubiera ido a la guerra y después de veinte años se diera por vencida de verle regresar.

El joven suspiró, exasperado.

—Por dios, cuatro ojos, no es como si _realmente_ creíste que tenían futuro —le reclamó—. Comenzando con lo raro que era eso de "continuar el linaje" es decir ¿quién hace esos comentarios en pleno siglo veintiuno?

—Hermosos hombres de familia rica con planes concretos a futuro —murmuró ella, solemne, metida en su papel de víctima al perder un gran amor.

—Por favor, ¡tú misma has dicho que no quieres tener hijos!

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué tal si cambio de parecer? —rezongó, como si fuera obvio, logrando que su amigo se sintiera todavía más frustrado—. De verdad consideré hacer _el sacrificio,_ volverme madre y ama de casa y esas otras... _cosas_.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Hacer lo que sea por mantener a un hombre? —se puso las manos en la cara, exasperado ante la anomalía de su amiga—. O sea a mandar por culo tus sueños. Te cagas en todo el discurso feminista ¿no?

—Ay, cállate. Jamás debí prestarte un libro de Simone de Beauvoir —Karin tomó un sorbo de café, sintiéndose abochornada—. Qué sabes tú de poner primero las prioridades del hombre que amas y-

—Karin —le interrumpió Suigetsu, poniéndole el dedo índice entre sus labios—, por favor deja de hablar, puedo sentir como mi coeficiente intelectual disminuye.

La chica se puso roja de la furia y tiró su puño hacia él, intentando golpearle sin éxito. Limitándose a maldecir entre dientes y enseñarle el dedo medio, antes de llevarse el café a una mesa apartada para leer un poco del libro que cargaba con ella, aunque pudo percibir (como siempre lo hacía, pues la conocía mejor que cualquiera) que no estaba leyendo un carajo y seguía lamentándose a sí misma de su mala suerte amorosa. Suigetsu consideró que lo mejor sería darle tiempo a solas para lidiar con su duelo.

Poniendo las cosas un poco en contexto: Karin llevaba muchos años enamorada del gran Uchiha, antiguo compañero de universidad. En aquellos años, entre los cuatro habían logrado una clase extraña de amistad que perduró todo su lapso estudiantil. Suigetsu recordaba cuando solo eran Jūgo, Karin y él, peleándose tranquilamente mientras el gigante intentaba mantener la paz, hasta que a sus vidas entró el único e inigualable Uchiha Sasuke.

Nunca había visto a tanta población femenina caer rendida ante un hombre, y claro está, que su amiga no fue la excepción.

Quizá toda esta narrativa pudiera hacerle creer a alguien que Sasuke le caía mal, pero la realidad era otra, le tenía un profundo respeto y (a su forma) eran buenos amigos. Además, se mantenía tan indiferente a cualquier mujer que se le atravesara, incluida Karin, que en algún momento pensó que eso de "continuar el linaje" era una metáfora intelectual y asexuada que sólo él entendía.

Hasta que en la graduación una chica de ojos verdes apareció de la nada y blablablá, el resto se puede imaginar.

Después de unas horas trabajando en la cafetería, ya faltaba poco para que terminara su turno del día, siendo así que Suigetsu decidió que la mejor forma de curar el corazón roto era, según su experiencia, llenando todas las grietas con el alcohol más barato y fuerte que la mejor tienda de conveniencia pudiera ofrecer; así que se acercó alegremente para mencionarle su brillante plan.

—Hey, zanahoria —le llamó, sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente a ella—. ¿Sabes qué sería mejor que quedarse aquí victimizandose?

—¿Tener cara virginal para que los hombres cumplan sus fantasías retorcidas de poder?

Suigetsu reprimió una risita y carraspeó, mentalizándose en mantener la compostura formal que venía manejando.

—Ah, ya estás sonando como tú de nuevo. Pero no, de hecho-

—Me da asco admitirlo —murmuró con la mirada perdida, al parecer ignorando lo que le había dicho—, pero estuve pensando que tenías razón.

—Bueno, siempre la tengo.

—Quiero decir, pasé todos esos años detrás de alguien que jamás me correspondió —exhaló una gran bocanada de aire y se giró a verlo, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos cafés/rojizos—. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas oportunidades perdí con otros hombres?

Ahora sí lo tomó por sorpresa. Parpadeó unos instantes, extrañado de oírle hablar así.

—Uhm...

—Ino me lo dijo: debo dejar de llorar por un pene que no vale la pena —exclamó Karin, cerrando un libro del que jamás pasó la página—. Porque lo que más sobra en este maldito país son penes libres.

—Carajo, cuatro ojos ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?

—Que la mejor forma de superar un pene es con otro pene.

Suigetsu se quedó en silencio un largo rato, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. La miró fijamente, notando de nuevo esa llama en sus ojos que le daban un aire tan peligroso, tan destructivo y tan... _ella_.

Ahora ya no pudo seguir reprimiendo la sonrisa.

—Creo… que es una excelente idea.

—¡Lo es! Ino me dijo exactamente qué hacer —exclamó sacando su celular al escuchar una notificación—. ¡Mira! Aquí ya quedé con uno, los hombres en Tinder están tan desesperados, es jodidamente sencillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Descargaste Tinder? —se sorprendió Suigetsu, sin rastro de que alguna vez estuvo sonriendo—, quiero decir, maldición Karin, dale tiempo a las cosas, aparte qué tal si sales con un puto loco o algo, vamos…

—Debí escucharte hace _años_ —siguió hablando, ignorando su consejo mientras recogía sus cosas—. Cinco putos años sin salir con otras personas por alguien que nunca me correspondió, tantos malditos años esperando una pizca de afecto. Me doy asco. Pero —hizo una pausa teatral y se acomodó los lentes, sonriente, brillante, triunfal—, eso lo cambiaremos a partir de hoy.

Suigetsu tomó una gran bocanada de aire y posó los dedos en sus ojos, tallandolos, intentando encontrar calma. Después de un rato donde Karin seguía parloteando sobre el amor y penes libres se limitó a decirle:

—Mándame un mensaje de cómo es la persona y su ubicación —murmuró entre dientes—. Si alguien se interesa en ti es porque no tiene estabilidad mental.

Karin ignoró eso último y le dio un abrazo rápido, cosa rarísima porque no solían darse más que golpes entre ellos. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, ella se separó y se fue corriendo, alegando que necesitaba con urgencia un baño.

—Lo que tú digas, dientón. ¡Mañana te cuento!

Y así como llegó, así se fue.

Suigetsu se quedó callado por varios minutos, mirando la puerta donde acababa de marcharse y notando lo silenciosa que estaba la cafetería sin ella, hasta que Jūgo se acercó cortando sus pensamientos y poniéndose a su lado. Podía notar cómo su enorme amigo intentaba encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar y aquella actitud tan paternal comenzó a crispar sus nervios.

—¿Qué?

—Suigetsu —dijo al fin, en tono pausado, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, ¿cuándo le dirás que no hay café de cortesía? ¿Que te lo descuentan del salario?

El aludido se encogió de hombros y tomó la taza que había dejado la chica, sin darle una respuesta. Quedándose absorto al mirar la mancha del labial rojo en las orillas, marcas que le servían como vestigio de una amenaza natural, su peligroso (fascinante) huracán, llamado Karin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿A ustedes no les molestó que todas las demás parejas quedaran como canon menos el SuiKa? A mí sí, pero luego pensé que al no ser canon gana cierto encanto ¿no les parece? En fin.  
> ¡Mi primer fanfic en AO3! Este lo tenía publicado originalmente en fanfiction.net ¿por qué ahora lo pongo acá? No sé. La verdad. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :) ♥


End file.
